


wednesday

by jambiscuitbuds



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, idk how to tag lmao, theres a puppy, theres a serious lack of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambiscuitbuds/pseuds/jambiscuitbuds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raoul snatched his phone back from Erik’s hand. “It’s Christine’s birthday!’</p><p>Erik paused for a moment, staring up at Raoul through the darkness. “So it is. And?” </p><p>“And? And I’ve forgotten to buy her a gift!” Raoul snapped through a stage whisper. Erik chuckled. “This isn’t funny!” Raoul picked up a pillow from the bed and hit Erik with it, then plopped down on the bed next to him. “I can’t believe we’ve been dating her for three years and I forgot her damn birthday."</p><p>-</p><p>In which Raoul forgets Christine's birthday until the last minute. Erik/Christine/Raoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wednesday

“ _ Erik. Psssst. Erik, wake up, love. _ ” Raoul’s loud attempt at a whisper would have lifted Erik’s spirits any other time, but in the darkness of the early morning, the most it did was cause Erik groan into his pillow. Raoul leaned over the side of the bed and gently shook Erik’s shoulder. “ _ Wake uuuuuup. _ ” With a sigh, Erik rolled onto his side to face Raoul.

 

“What time is it?” Erik grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Er…” Raoul said as he clicked on his phone to check the time, casting an intense bright light over his face that caused both men to squint their eyes. “5:23.” Raoul usually rose very early, so it wasn’t unusual for him to be up at this time, but Erik thought he knew better than to wake up anyone else this early.

 

Erik stared at him for a second before rolling back into his pillow. “I don’t have to be up for another three hours, Raoul.”

 

“Its an  _ emergency _ !”

 

“Is anyone dying?”

 

“Well, no, but-”

 

“Is anyone bleeding, vomiting, or anything else of that sort?”

 

“No, but Erik-”

 

“In that case, goodnight.”

 

“ _ Erik _ !” Raoul hissed through the darkness.

 

“I said, good-” Erik was interrupted by Raoul shoving his brightly glowing phone’s screen in Erik’s face. “Whoa, what are you-”

 

“Look at the day.” Raoul said.

 

“Wednesday?” Erik said, raising his eyebrow.

 

“No, idiot, the date.”

 

Erik rolled his eyes and squinted at the screen again. “February 22nd? Raoul, really, what is all this abou-”

 

Raoul snatched his phone back from Erik’s hand. “It’s Christine’s birthday!’

 

Erik paused for a moment, staring up at Raoul through the darkness. “So it is. And?”

 

“And? And I’ve forgotten to buy her a gift!” Raoul snapped through a stage whisper. Erik chuckled. “This isn’t funny!” Raoul picked up a pillow from the bed and hit Erik with it, then plopped down on the bed next to him. “I can’t believe we’ve been dating her for three years and I forgot her damn birthday,” he said, curling into Erik. 

 

Erik ran his hand through Raoul’s soft blonde curls. “Why don’t you just buy her a gift? She spent the night at Meg’s and won’t be back until around nine.”

 

“I won’t have time! No stores are gonna be open until she’s already here!” Raoul said.

 

“So? Just go anyway. I’ll tell her you had to work an extra shift or something,” Erik said, reaching on to his nightstand to grab his own phone. His hand nearly knocked his mask off the side table, but Raoul caught it before it toppled off the edge.

 

“Would you do that for me?” Raoul pled, handing the mask to his boyfriend. Erik set the mask back on the side table.

 

“Of course I would. Though do remember we have a reservation for lunch at 2:30, and you have to be back in time to give her your gift and to get ready.”

 

Raoul smiled and kissed Erik’s forehead. “You’re the best.”

 

Erik grinned. “I know. Now can I go back to sleep?”

 

“Yes. Goodnight, love.” Raoul pressed another kiss to Erik’s forehead and rolled off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Erik to sleep.

* * *

Christine Daaé walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriends expecting a warm welcome, some kisses (both the romantic kind and the chocolate kind), and the very bad rendition of “Happy Birthday” sung by her two favorite people on the planet that she had been looking forward to hearing all year. When she swung open the door with the hand that wasn’t holding her bags, she wasn’t expecting to find silence.

 

The singer stepped into the seemingly empty apartment, half expecting them to jump out with a surprise party waiting for her. She’d been at Meg’s last night, surely it wasn’t unreasonable for her boyfriends to have planned something like that and prepared it before she got back home. Yet, as she made her way to the bedroom, she was greeted with utter silence.

She slowly opened the bedroom door and peered in, and saw Erik lying on the bed, scribbling something (probably part of the opera he had been working on) onto a sheet of paper. He looked up and grinned lovingly at her, his smile fully visible without the porcelain mask covering half of his face. “Chris!” he beamed, standing up to hug her. “Happy birthday, my love.” Christine ran to Erik and hugged him tightly. Erik was a full head taller than her, so he could comfortably rest his head on the dark brown curls on her head.

 

“No mask?” Christine inquired.

 

“Not today,” he said. Erik didn’t always wear his mask, such as when he slept or when he showered, but most days he did wear it. Christine smiled at him. 

 

“Good. I want to look at your beautiful face.” 

 

Erik laughed. “I don’t know if I’d go so far as to call it ‘beautiful’, or even ‘bearable to look at’, but if you don’t absolutely despise it, then…”

 

Christine put her hand in his. “Of course I don’t despise it. I love you, and everything about you.” She stood up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

 

On the nightstand, next to the porcelain white mask, Erik’s phone buzzed. Christine sat down on the bed and set down her bag as he walked over to it. “Who is it?” she asked.

 

“Raoul. He wanted to know if you were home yet.”

 

“Well, tell him I am. Where is he, anyway?” Christine lied down on the bed and wrapped herself in the fluffy white comforter.

 

“Shopping,” Erik said without thinking. “At the grocery store, I mean. We’re out of milk.”

 

Christine nodded. She grabbed the remote control and began to flip through their recorded programs. Meanwhile, Erik read Raoul’s text.

  
  


_ Raoul, 10:37 AM: chris home yet? _

 

_ Erik, 10:38 AM: Yes _

 

_ Erik, 10:38 AM: Also I told her you were at the grocery store, so you need to pick up some milk if you want to keep your story up _

 

_ Raoul, 10:39 AM: dude seriously _

 

_ Raoul, 10:39 AM: ok whatever. anyway i have no idea what 2 get her _

 

_ Erik, 10:40 AM: I’d suggest getting her something she’ll like _

 

_ Raoul, 10:41 AM: well no shit smartass why would i get her smth she wouldnt like _

 

_ Raoul, 10:42 AM: what did u get her _

 

_ Erik, 10:42 AM: A complete set of all of the Harry Potter DVDs _

 

_ Raoul, 10:42 AM: well fuck how can i top that _

 

_ Raoul, 10:43 AM: she loves harry potter more than like anything else in the world _

 

_ Erik, 10:44 AM: Get her a red scarf _

 

_ Raoul, 10:45 AM: :/ _

  
  


Erik sat down next to Christine, who was absorbed in an episode of Cutthroat Kitchen. Erik didn’t get the point of the show, but Christine and Raoul both loved it, so he watched it with them. During the next commercial break, Raoul texted him again.

  
  


_ Raoul, 10:52 AM: fuck fuck erik targets closed down what do i do _

 

_ Erik, 10:53 AM: LOL _

 

_ Raoul, 10:53 AM: this isnt funny erik theres no other stores nearby what do i do _

 

_ Erik, 10:54 AM: Learn from your mistakes and don’t forget about her birthday next time _

 

_ Raoul, 10:55 AM: erik please _

 

_ Erik, 10:56 AM: Sorry Raoul, I have to go, I’m watching TV with Christine _

 

_ Raoul, 10:56 AM: cmon pls i dont know what to do _

 

_ Raoul, 10:57 AM: ??? _

 

_ Raoul, 10:59 AM: ERIK _

  
  


Erik turned his phone off and kissed Christine on the head. “ _ Alright, chefs, the next dish you will be making is… _ ”

* * *

At exactly 1:05 PM, Erik heard Raoul unlocking the door to the apartment. Erik had given Christine his gift about 30 minutes ago, and they were now happily watching The Prisoner of Azkaban in their bedroom. When Christine heard the front door swing open, she paused the TV and hopped out of the bed, quickly running to her other lover. Erik heard Christine squeal with delight, probably at Raoul’s gift, as he made his way to the two. Erik heard Christine and Raoul talking softly enough to where he couldn’t hear. Christine spun around to face him and-

 

“What the fuck is that?” Erik said, referring to the small, black-brown ball of fur sitting in Christine’s arms. Raoul looked at him sheepishly.

 

“It’s a, um, well-”

 

“Oh Erik, look! Raoul got a puppy!” Christine gushed, petting the creature gently. Erik watched, mouth agape, as the small dog lifted its head up and blinked at him with big, sparkling blue eyes.

 

“Well. It seems he did.” Erik couldn’t decide if he was shocked, delighted, or angry at Raoul for outshining his incredible gift. 

 

The dog repositioned itself in Christine’s arms, causing her to loudly “ _ awwww _ ” at it. Raoul smiled with pride. “It’s a pretty good gift, right?” he asked. Christine nodded fervently and kissed him on the cheek. “Erik, do you want to hold him?”

 

“Oh, I-” he began, but he saw the dog look at him as if he was pleading Erik to pick him up and Erik hadn’t truly understood the phrase “puppy dog eyes” before, but now he did and the tiny creature made his heart melt and oh God he really was too adorable to handle. Erik reached over and gently lifted the tiny dog, which caused it to softly bark. A few seconds later, the dog was sleeping in Erik’s arms. “Does he have a name?”

 

Christine pet the dog’s head. “I was thinking Gustave, do you like it?”

 

Raoul grinned and went to pet the dog as well. “It sounds good to me. Erik?”

 

“It sounds perfect,” Erik said.

 

“Aww, my little Gussy-Goo,” Christine cooed at the puppy. “I need to take a picture,” she said, reaching for her phone.

 

“Shit!” she exclaimed.

 

“What is it?” Erik asked, concerned.

 

“It’s 2 o’clock already. I need to get ready for lunch! I’m still in my pajamas, I haven’t even brushed my hair yet…” she said, scrambling off to the bedroom. “What’re we gonna do with Gustave when we leave for dinner? Should we cancel so we can watch him and-”

 

“No way, we’ve had this reservation for a month, we’re not going to cancel. And we’re going to have to leave him alone at some point…” Erik said.

 

“Ooo! I could ask Meg to watch him for the afternoon! She’ll love him, she loves dogs! Now go get ready, you two! The restaurant’s fifteen minutes away, and we haven’t got all day!”

* * *

That evening, the three lied curled up in bed, watching The Goblet Of Fire, a tangle of bodies and fluffy blankets. Gustave slept on the covers of the bed, a chocolate brown ball of fur contrasting against the white comforter. Christine was fast asleep, curled up between the other two.

 

“Raoul?” Erik didn’t bother to whisper; they both knew well that Christine could sleep through quite anything.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Might I ask, why the fuck did you buy a puppy?”

 

“Well, Target was closed, there’s, like, no other stores around, and there’s a pet orphanage 20 minutes away.” Raoul said, turning over to plug in his phone.

 

“True, but there’s also a shopping mall that’s, like, an hour away, and I’m sure you could have gotten something in time, and-”

 

“Ok, ok, I get it. But, I mean, come on.” Raoul sat up and grabbed the sleeping puppy. “He’s really fucking adorable.” He held up the dog next to his face, and Erik noticed that both of their eyes were the exact same baby blue color.

 

“Yeah, he is. You are too.” Erik said.

 

“So are you.” In the darkness of the room, Raoul almost thought he could see Erik blush. “And so is Christine. And so is Gustave.”

 

“You already said the dog was cute,” said Erik.

 

“Yeah, but he is adorable, so I’m going to say it as much as I want.” Raoul held the dog up so his freckled nose touched Gustave’s wet one. “You’re an adorable little puppy. You’re absolutely precious, you are.” Gustave began to lick all over Raoul’s face, which triggered a fit of giggles in Erik. “What’re you laughing at?” Raoul said. Gustave sneezed in Raoul’s face, which caused Erik to laugh even harder.

 

“You’re both so cute,” Erik said through his laughter.

 

Gustave hopped out of Raoul’s arms and made his way onto Christine. He lied down on top of her chest and closed his eyes.

 

Raoul grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “I’m exhausted, I’m gonna-” he yawned loudly. “-I’m gonna get some sleep. Goodnight, Erik. Goodnight, Gustave. Goodnight, Christine, and Happy Birthday.”

 

Christine’s gentle breathing, Raoul’s loud snoring, and Gustave’s quiet “ _ boof _ ”s combined to make the music of the night, and it was the best song Erik had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is shit and i didnt proofread it or anything but. Here U Go
> 
> (also sorry i couldnt think of a title)


End file.
